Patients are enrolled with angiographically documented coronary artery disease. They are randomized to receive either fish oil or olive oil for two years, after which a post-treatment angiogram will be obtained. A second group of patients will receive either placebo or step drug therapy too lower cholesterol and raise HDL. Pre- and post-treatment angiograms will be quantitated for disease by computer methods.